My Slytherin Life
by LyraMalfoy99
Summary: Rose Weasley has been recently started her studies at Hogwarts, turning out to be sorted into Slytherin and became silently exiled by her family, she will manage to overcome that situation. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter 1- Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, I did in fact create some characters to fill the spaces but I owe J.K. Rowling for the creative environment she created.

* * *

"So that's little Scorpius" Dad said with a hint of superiority in his voice. I really don't get this hate and repulsion that my family feels towards the Malfoy family, all I could see was a lovely family. Mr. Malfoy with his whitish hair comb backwards, a really stylish Ms, Malfoy with beautiful brunette hair and at last, a boy that looked my age that I could only assume was Scorpius; he look interesting with his messy blond hair.

"Make sure to beat him in every test Rosie, thank God you inherited your mother's brains" he said to me proudly and distracting me from my thoughts.

"Ron for heaven's sake" Mum said sternly, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even start the school term" she said scolding at him.

"You're right, sorry" Dad said, but I could tell he really didn't mean it, "Don't get too friendly with him though" he said winking at me, "Grandad Weasley wouldn't forgive you if you married a pure blood" huh as if! How can I think about marriage? I am barely eleven years old I'm too young for that.

anyways I just keep listening at what he says.

Suddenly James came up telling us that he caught Teddy at the station snogging out cousin Victoire. I already suspected they were in a secret relationship, all those secret glances, small hand touches, and sometimes they wouldn't be around at the same time were small hints that make me believe they were a couple. I'm a very observant person so I was the one to discover their secret which I promised them to hide for them.

Nevertheless, I said goodbye to my particular large familiar and head towards the train with my cousin Albus.

* * *

"You are so going to be in Slytherin Albus" said James with his annoying voice. Since we got our Hogwarts letter he has been bothering Albus on his future house; I mean who cares, it's just a silly thing in my point of view.

"It really doesn't matter the house you are in, if you make it in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin it's because you are meant to be there based on your qualities, potential and other criteria" I said

"Is that so Rosie? what would you do if you don't get into the Gryffindor House?" said James defying my belief and with a superior tone.

"Well, I would do the best to represent my house with honor and make them proud of a loyal and truthful member" I said cunningly.

"Rose is right James, the houses have changed throughout the years, it isn't the same as our parents have told us" said Albus, trying to back me up, "Anyways, you are supposed to be my older brother and now you're just a pain in my back and a bully to us" he said with a tone full of resentment.

"Whatever, I'm going to leave you to babies to cry, good luck finding an empty compartment" said James and as soon as he said that last word he left us in that lousy corridor.

"Come on Al, we need to find a compartment if we don't want to spend our whole train ride standing" I said and begin to walk.

After searching for an empty os semi empty compartment we stumped into one, finally! So Al and me entered and wave our parents goodbye by the window. After a couple of minutes since the engines started the door opened and the same blonde boy from the station was there. Now, in this close proximity I could see him clearly; he was a bit taller than me, his eyes were like liquid silver, his blonde hair was stylish in a messy way; anyways, I was just wondering why did he came here, I was about to ask him when he spoke.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind if I sit here and share the compartment with you?, they are all full and I don't have other choice" he said sheeply.

"Sure, no problem" said Albus and with that, the boy smiled at us and sat in front of me.

"So what is your name?" I asked, eve though I already new the answer.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, what about you?" he said smiling at my cousin and me.

"My name is Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter" I said also with a smile.

"Cool so, are you first years too?" he asked.

"Yes, we are so excited; Do you have any siblings? I have two, my brother James who is in his second year and my sister Lily who is 9 years old" said Al in a hurried and excited voice.

"Yes indeed, I have a sister, her name is Carina and she is also 9 years old, what about you Rose?" said Scorpius.

"Yes! I too have a brother and he is also 9 years old, his name is Hugo" I said " OMG our siblings will be in the same year just like us"

"That's totally cool isn't" said Scorpius smiling

"Yeah it's so cool" responded Al and asked "so, which house are you expecting to be?"

"Slytherin, my whole family has been in that house, and even though it has a bad reputation I would really like to help to change that" said Scorpius proudly, I can't believe my father would be so prejudiced towards such a kind and nice person such as my new blonde friend.

"That's a deep thought, I haven't thought about that in that way" I was astonished, that sure kept me thinking of the different views and beliefs that other people have.

"What about you guys? Are you expecting to be Gryffindor members?" he said

"Well, our whole family has been in that house and they practically are expecting on us to keep that 'tradition' so to speak, but my brother has been nagging me and saying I'll be in the snakes' house" said Albus while he was blushing

"My father told me he would disown me if I were to be sorted into other house that doesn't have a lion by mascot" I said sternly "But then again I like to disobey my family so I really don't care which house"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and we are currently in the Great Hall waiting for our house sorting to get started, the headmistress had already given her initial speech and the old hat had already sang that song about the Hogwarts Houses; this year we were actually four cousins getting sorted. Louis (son of my uncle Bill and aunt Fleur, brother of Victoire), Lucy (daughter of my uncle Percy and my aunt Aubrey), Albus and me, but there was also Frank Longbottom which wasn't family but he was a family friend so I also counted.

"I will call your name and you will come up and sit so I can put the Sorting Hat and that way you can know in which house you will be for the next seven years" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"Akerman, David" he was a tallish boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, pretty common...

-Hufflepuff

(huh, that explains a lot...)

"Atwood, Elsa" I think I just saw a ghost, she has white skin and white hair

-Gryffindor

(I thought she would be a serpent)

"Avery, Jason" he look kind of goofy, I bet he will be a hufflepuff

"psst Al, 1 galleon he is a hufflepuff" I said to my favorite cousin.

"You're on" he said

Hufflepuff

"Ugh you always win" he said and handed the coin to me"

"Bennet, Elizabeth" hmm curly hair, shy, she could be a muggleborn how amazing!

Ravenclaw

"Goldstein, Nadia" oh look goldilocks wonder where are the bears...

Ravenclaw

"Hudson, Janet" I'm so hungry

Ravenclaw

"Larson, Emma" Wonder what kind of food are they making for us...

Ravenclaw

"Longbottom, Frank" oh Frank's coming up

Gryffindor

pff I knew it

"Malfoy, Scorpius" hey my blonde pal!

Slytherin

that was obvious, it's a good think he got into his wished house...

"Marlow, Megan" I just want to pass right now I'm really getting tired

Hufflepuff

"Nott, Alexander" wonder how many students until I get that hat on my head

Slytherin

"Palmer, Heather" she looks kind of sweet

Hufflepuff

"Phillips, John" boring

Hufflepuff

"Potter, Albus" oh Al is up!

Gryffindor

hey he did got into the lions' house hurray for him

"Weasley, Louis" omg so close!

Gryffindor

"Weasley, Lucy" just one more!

Gryffindor

"Weasley, Rose" oh my turn!

Ok so, I was a little nervous about this but as soon as I reach the chair and sat there I waited patiently for the hat to be put on me.

" _Hmm another Weasley"_

"Yeah and prepare for the next couple of years, there will be more…"

" _Cocky aren't you?"_

"Only when needed and just so you know I am so not predictable as the rest of my family I prefer to be original"

" _Yes, yes indeed, you have a character"_

"Of course I have"

" _You are fire and a big ambition"_

"Hmm thank you? I guess"

" _You are destinate to make great things but not on the lions house"_

"I really don't care the house I'm in well, i wouldn't like to be in hufflepuff…"

" _Hmm yes, oh I know where I'll put you, you cunning girl… you better be Slytherin!"_

Ok so I was thinking about Ravenclaw but I guess this is fine… when I look for my family at the red table they are speechless well, the entire Great Hall is completely speechless at the hat's choice. I stand up and head towards my house table and at the back I could hear the last girl getting sorted.

"Zabini, Adara"

Slytherin

I just can't believe it, it's not like I care a lot but my family won't accept this, they hate the Slytherin House, they are afraid of it, they don't like the people, the colors, the mascot they just simply hated it. As I take sit on the table I search for my cousins but they look as if they are avoiding me at all cost.

"Hey Rose, are you alright?" asked Scorpius clearly looking concerned for me.

"Yeah, it's just I wasn't expecting this result" I said

"Well you are not alone, you have me as your friend" said Scorpius.

"Thanks, that's kind of you" I thank him for that, if the Sorting Hat thought that I belong in this house well, so be it.

"Don't worry, I think it will all work out" he said with a half smirk painted on this face. Right after that a girl came and sit beside me. She must be Adara Zabini, she was the last student to be sorted and apparently belong to the same house as I did. She had cinnamon skin, dark hair, dark brown eyes and was porting a wide smile contrary to me that is.

"I can't believe it Scor, we finally made it" she said beaming. I look at Scorpius and back to Adara questionly.

"Yes Adara finally, I can now stop listening to your annoying excitement" said to her, making some dramatic faces.

"Ha that's what you think, but know we will share a house and a common room so you are stuck with me" she said with a tone of superiority.

"I think it's not too late to ask for my father to transfer me to Durmstrang is it?" he says jokingly.

"I think it's just a little late" she said

"Anyways, Adara this is my new friend Rose, Rose this is my annoying cousin Adara" said Scorpius introducing me to who apparently was his cousin.

"Nice to meet you Adara" I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Rose, aren't you excited?" she asked me, I think she noticed my 'radiating' happiness.

"Rose is worried because her family is not going to like that she got sorted in Slytherin" he says to his cousin.

"Screw them, I think it all happens for a reason, it's part of your destiny to become a serpent. Slytherin is not a bad house, it has amazing qualities such as being cunning, ambition, determination, self-perseverance and wittiness. Those are not horrible words, what sounds terrible is madness, cruelty, virulent and pure wicked evil; honestly don't worry of pry eyes or thoughts" she says, actually it makes a lot of sense, I got put into this house because I share those qualities, they had been part of my personality since I can remember.

"You are so right Adara, I have a feeling we are all three going to be best friends" I say, dedicating my most radiant smile to both Adara and Scorpius

"Definitely, Rose" she said smiling.

I really have a good feeling of this friendship but also about this new chapter of my life that is beginning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my very own first story! I'll try to make at least weekly updates.


End file.
